A linear motion fluid shock absorber generally comprises a cylinder and a cylinder-inserted body such as a piston rod inserted into the cylinder, and generates a damping force by promoting fluid pressure loss within the shock absorber as the cylinder-inserted body elongates and contracts relative to the cylinder. In such a linear motion fluid shock absorber, it is indispensable to provide a seal member between the cylinder and the cylinder-inserted body so as to prevent working fluid from leaking to the outside from the cylinder and dust from invading the cylinder from the outside.
JPH08-226546A published by the Japan Patent Office in 1996 and 2007-120514A published by the Japan Patent Office in 2007 propose a supporting structure for a seal member to accomplish this purpose.